


You took her where?

by JMDeLoach



Series: Moving Forward [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Picking on Alex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: Kara, Lena, and James discuss Alex's second date with Sierra.





	You took her where?

“You took her to shoot guns?” Lena asked, somewhat confused as to why that was considered a date.

“Hey, that’s pretty hot,” James chimed in.

“Thank you, James,” Alex said.

“Is this lesbian thing or...?” Kara joked.

“You know what, both of you.” she pointed at Kara and Lena. “Just...”

“We’re just messing with you,” Kara said. “As long as you both had a good time, that’s all that matters.”

“We did,” Alex said. A smile involuntarily crept across her face. “She mentioned that she had never shot a gun before, so I took her out and taught her some firearm safety and then we spent the afternoon target shooting. After that we went for a ride on my bike.”

“Where did you ride?” Lena asked.

“Up the coast, along the highway. We found an out-of-the-way spot on a cliff that overlooked the ocean; and just talked and watched the sunset.”

“That sounds lovely,” Lena said. She wasn’t horribly sentimental, but the simple act of watching a sunset with someone seemed to resonate with her.

“When do you see her again?” James asked.

“Tomorrow,” Alex beamed. “She’s cooking me dinner.”

“In her house boat?” Kara jabbed.

“Yes, Kara, in her house boat.”

“Did Alex tell you she has a house boat?” Kara spoke up.

“So you went home with her,” James said. “Alright.”

“No,” Alex said. “Come on guys. I’m not that fast.”

“Fast?” Kara almost spat out her drink. “You do remember Barry’s wedding?”

“What happened at Barry’s wedding?” Lena asked, not really sure who Barry was.

“Nothing,” Alex quickly interjected. “That was different. That was a one night stand.”

James laughed. “Oh yeah, what happens at the wedding, stays at the wedding.”

Lena shot James a look. “Well it sounds like it’s going well.” She was helping Alex out by being the only one at the table not picking on her.

“It really is.”

“When do I get to meet her? It’s very important for you to receive my approval,” Kara joked.

“You’ll get to meet her when I’m sure there is a reason to meet her,” Alex said. “I’m not rushing anything. I’m gonna do this right.”

“Are you implying that you didn’t do things right with Maggie?” James asked.

“I’m just going to make sure that we’re completely compatible before I start subjecting her to Kara,” Alex teased.

“Ha ha,” Kara said, sarcastically. “What? Are you afraid I’m going to embarrass you?”

“Oh no,” Alex returned the sarcasm. “That never crossed my mind.”

“She’s right, though, Alex,” Lena chimed in, “we do need to meet this mystery woman who appears to have captured your heart.”

“You will all get to meet her.” Alex took a drink of her beer. “As soon as I’m ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, check out my other works in the Doctor Who and Call the Midwife fandoms. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd  
> Or Facebook https://www.facebook.com/jessie.masters.31  
> If you follow me on social media, make sure to let me know it's you!


End file.
